The Maker, the Gods, and Fehn Harellan
by CherishXme
Summary: After Lavellan, the female inquisitor, defeats the Elder One, Solas disappears. Necia pours herself into the rebuilding of the world and searching for answers to unanswered questions in the Fade. This leads her to the past that has been long forgotten by the elves, triggering an old war that predates the Dread Wolf's time.
1. Chapter 1

**The Maker, the Gods, and Fehn Harellan**

**Authors note:** This was written because the ending of Dragon Age Inquisition left me feeling empty and full of questions. I did not see my inquisitor becoming weak and completely heartbroken after Solas leaves. I see her as being more inquisitive and concerned with the reason why it happened. I also think Solas is a utilitarian, who puts the needs of many over his own. He also is very guilt-ridden about something that has done, and he feels as if it is his duty to fix it.

This is why he cannot be with the inquisitor. This is also why he tells her "maybe in a different life" they could be together.

_This scene takes place after Lavellan, the female inquisitor, defeats the Elder One. Solas disappears, leaving behind a distraught inquisitor who wants answers. In order to come to terms with Solas's disappearance, Necia Lavellan pours herself into the rebuilding of the world and searching for answers in the Fade. This leads her to the past that has been long forgotten by the elves, and to a past that even Solas does not remember. The world change again as the inquisitor is thrown into an old war that predates the Dread Wolf's trickery._

**Chapter One:** The Forgotten

It has been five years since Necia Lavellan had last seen Solas.

The ache of his disappearance had never quite left her heart, but she had done well to heed his words and become stronger. She sharpened her sorrows and anger into a sharp blade that created a fiery resolve within her when she finally came to accept that Solas was never going to return to her side. With it, she had rebuilt the world and heralded in a new era of peace and order with her comrades.

But there were times she felt tired, weak, and worn down by the responsibilities created by the glowing green archor of power on her hand. Rebuilding towns hit by the rift, rebuilding the Chantry and creating peace between the mages and Templars was a full time job. It was a thankless task.

Necia Lavellan let out a small groan as she threw herself onto her bed. Her body ached, but her mind refused to let her sleep. The small golden skinned elf closed her eyes, her long dark lashes gently touching her skin as her fatigue drew her into a deep slumber.

'Oh, I really shouldn't forget to drink the potion.'

Sighing, she opened her golden eyes.

She had been haunted by dreams. There were times she was unable to distinguish what was real and was just a dream. Memories of Solas haunted her in her dreams as well as the various terrors she had felt while facing the Elder one. The potion was concocted by a world renowned Dalish herbalist who assured her that it would enable to have both a restful and dreamless sleep.

She dragged her tired body towards her desk where a bottle of purple liquid gleamed at her enticingly. A knock interrupted her.

"Inquisitor!"

A small sigh escaped from Necia's lips as she brought up her index fingers to massage the oncoming headache that was slowly forming in her temple.

"Cassandra?"

Necia recognized her comrade's voice immediately.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but I think there is something that might interest you."

The sound of the door swinging open and the heavy footfall of her armored Seeker friend alerted Necia to Cassandra's disregard for her bedtime.

"It's really late Cassandra. Can't this wait?" Necia asked with a sigh. She threw herself onto the comfortable velvet arm chair that faced the fireplace.

"I know we had a long day and that you're probably tired from quelling the small group of rebel apostates, but you will want to hear this. Trust me."

The animated sound of on her friend's voice drew Necia's attention, prompting her to turn around.

"Oh?" Necia replied with raised eyebrows. She tucked an unruly dark black lock that escaped from her braid behind her ear. "I'm interested. Tell me more."

"I know you've been doing some research on rifts, the fade, and magic in general… despite not being a mage." Cassandra paused, "You are a paradox in itself however… due to your rift magic abilities."

Cassandra pointed to Necia's hand.

"…I guess what I am trying to say is that we have found something that might be of interest to you. Cole found it during our battle with the apostates. It seems as if they were looking for something."

Necia felt the fog of tiredness instantly dissipate as she felt a sudden thrum of excitement run through her.

"You can wait to see it tomorrow. It is very late after all." Cassandra said with a small smile. She crossed her arms, knowing that sleep was the last thing that on Necia's mind.

"I am fine Cassandra. I... I can't even begin to thank you." Necia replied breathlessly as she rushed towards the door.

"Thank Cole. The scrolls are located at the study." Cassandra called after her.

* * *

><p>Excitement thrummed through Necia as she made her way towards the study. Cole stood there, looking at her with a rather pleased look on his face.<p>

"Heart thrums with excitement. Answers. There can be answers. Quickened breath and hope. Faith."

"Cole." Necia stated breathlessly, excitement shining in her eyes. "What is it that you found?"

The pale boy handed her scrolls wrapped in silk.

"Careful. They are delicate. Old. Forgotten."

"I will be careful. Cole… thank you." Necia replied, a gentle smile crossing her face as the spirit boy brightened with her words of thanks.

"Only want to help. Make you happy. You've been working hard to forget. It hurts. We all hurt. Him especially."

"Cole." Necia interrupted, a sudden flinty look crossing her golden eyes as she regarded him with a look of disbelief. "By him, do you mean…"

"Ah. Didn't mean to talk. Promised not to. I was only trying to help. To communicate. To figure out why for you. I apologize."

"No need. He has made it clear that he 'once' cared about me and that he wants to walk his path alone. I need answers, not him by my side. I want to know why."

She took in a sharp breath as a familiar anger sparked within her heart, sharpening her blade of resolve again.

"He never answers questions, but he underestimates my abilities and curiosity. Until I know my answer and understand, I will not let up my quest to understand the significance of the orb. I will not let up in answering the questions he left unanswered."

"You lie. Your heartbeat speeds up. Anger returns. You are looking for him and confronting him. You seek answers to see if his actions are justified. Or perhaps you are blaming yourself and seeking redemption. You are doubtful, unsure."

"Stop it Cole." Necia said rather flatly. She was starting to feel a bit raw and sensitive. Cole's ability to read emotions started to fray her nerves and was dampening her excitement. "I've done well on my own for the last five years. I rarely think of him."

"Lies. You think of him every day but never show your pain. But we all know. We care. You drink potions so he would stop haunting your dreams. You feel weak, yet you are strong."

"Stop. I can't do this right now Cole." Necia said tiredly as she walked away from her friend. "I know you are trying to help. But I need to believe that these answers will help this pain disappear. Understanding might be my only path to redemption and freedom."

The room was just like how he had left it. The beautiful murals decorated the walls, haunting her. Memories flowed into her, stinging like antiseptic herbs against fresh cuts and wounds. The familiar table that she often saw Solas leaning over in deep thought and study stood alone, in the center of the room.

"Hello, _emma lath_." Necia whispered in the empty room as she touched her bare face that once had a Vallasilin etched into it. She remembered the moment well.

It broke her heart whenever she thought of it.

But she steeled herself.

Necia unwrapped the ancient scrolls, carefully handling the fragile pages. Its tattered ends were faded and worn with age. She knew she would get no sleep tonight.

'This is written in ancient elvish.'

Frustrated groans of escaped her lips as she bowed her head in defeat.

'Who can help me? Who else, other than Solas, can read this text in its entirety?'

A startling revelation hit her.

'Solas was able to obtain answers from spirits in the fade. He traveled through memories and dreams… perhaps…'

She was not a mage. However, as Cassandra stated, she was a paradox. She had entered the fade physically before and had conversed with Solas in her dreams. Her archor granted her access to magic.

* * *

><p>"My answer, inquisitor, is no."<p>

The elegant Orlesian regarded Necia with a stony look of disapproval. Her dark lips were pursed in extreme aggravation.

"The fade is dangerous for mages. It is even more dangerous for you, despite your ability to enter and close rifts. You possess a strange magic, but it will not protect you from demons while you are there."

"But I am sure that those scrolls have something important in them. Something lost."

"If you are using such ancient and lost knowledge to pursue that elven apostate, I will firmly advise you to stop. We are doing much good here. We must not lose sight of our goals."

"Vivienne! This is a favor, from a friend." Necia implored, following the Orlesian as she reorganized various spell books on her bookshelf.

"Necia."

Vivienne rarely used her name to speak to her.

"As a friend, I advise you to forget Solas and enjoy what we have here. The fade is dangerous. It takes years of training in order to enter the fade without becoming an abomination. You might get lost if you have no idea where you want to go and how you are going to get to it."

"I know you care for me Vivienne. We went through a lot together. I have done my duty for the mages, Templars, my people, and for everyone here. I need closure."

"You just need another man to warm your bed." Vivienne replied curtly, waving her elegant fingers in an exaggerated motion to point out the lack of romance in Necia's life. "You have a warden and a Templar who dote on you, yet you ignore them."

"D-dote… Blackwall and Cullen are my friends." Necia clamored, feeling a bit vulnerable at the mention of her two comrade's feelings towards her.

"Forgive me. Being loved is a tough burden. I do not understand why you chase after something that does not love you."

Vivienne's eyes softened as she realized her words may have been too sharp on her friend.

"Fine. I will help you. Any consequences for your actions will be on your head. I will kill you, inquisitor, with no hesitation if you are possessed by a demon."

* * *

><p>A sense of hopelessness drowned him. The fade offered comfort, but he was not sure anymore. Was any of this real? Which one was the truth, and was he wrong?<p>

In a moment of weakness, Solas had visited Necia in her dreams, hoping to catch a glimpse of her life, her dreams, and her light. Instead he was greeted with tears, heartbreak, and terror.

"Don't leave me _ma vehnan_!"

Her words cut him deeply as he watched, unnoticed, in her dreams. The night that he disappeared without a goodbye as he clutched the broken shards of the orb of destruction repeated itself in her dreams.

Were they dreams? They seemed more like nightmares, and he was the root of them.

He had tried to alter the dream into something more pleasant, but he realized that Necia's acceptance and hurt from their parting kept him from softening her dreams for her.

"Solas. You are not really there. This is a dream."

Ah. She had always been really bright. Even in dreams he was not able to fool her completely.

"What do you mean?" He would reply, trying to alter her mind to forget, just briefly, that they had parted.

"_Emma lath_, you cannot fool me. You are but a memory of what once was. It brings me sadness instead of happiness."

"I am sorry. What we had, it was real." Solas replied sadly.

"I must wake up." Necia replied, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

The dream ended quickly after she uttered that phrase.

Then, one day, she stopped dreaming.

He noticed that her presence had completely disappeared, and once again, he was completely alone.

'This is for the best.'

He was a selfish being after all. He was a trickster, a dishonorable god, he was the dread wolf. The dread wolf could not afford the luxuries of love and a normal life. He was no hero, and he was definitely not a man worthy enough to stand next to the Herald of Andraste.

He should have never started a relationship with Necia, knowing full well that he could not be with her. He could not give her what she wanted.

'I tricked her. It started off as mere fun to relieve tension and ended in terrible agony.'

Still, she could not shut him out completely. He still traveled through memories, exalting in her victories as she rebuilt cities and healed old wounds. He smiled at her proudly, standing among the civilians who cheered and celebrated the many victories of a Dalish elf.

It was a glorious sight to behold. It has been a very long time since his people have been celebrated for any of their achievements.

Solas slowly opened his eyes, wincing as the bright sun stung his eyes.

It had been five years since he had left her.

The soft rustling of the trees being rustled by the wind soothed his aching soul.

"There must be something." He muttered to himself, knowing full well that he had wasted an entire day watching his _vehnan_ make history instead of searching for an alternative power source to regain his power.

"Why have we destroyed all that made us who we are?" He asked himself as he looked up into the sky. "Why can't I find a single relic of power that has not been destroyed by my foolishness?"

The Dalish elves and city elves knew nothing of their past and power. They remembered nothing of what used to be. Everything had been destroyed due to his folly. He had to fix it, but he no longer had the power.

'Solas.'

'It is you again, dear friend. Why do you continue to seek answers from me?' Solas asked tiredly as he heard a familiar voice whisper into his mind.

'I wanted to help her. I think I did. But I am sorry, I told her we talked. Anger. Doubtful. She is upset at you.'

'That is not surprising. I have to be alone. I am not meant to be with her, at least in this lifetime.'

'Pain. I am sorry.'

'Please stop contacting me Cole. I do not wish to hurt you nor… Necia. It is better to forget.'

'I… do not understand. You've already hurt her. Is there more pain that you are bringing?'

'I cannot answer that Cole.' Solas said rather firmly. 'My actions and consequences may have Necia hate me. But I must pay for my sins.'

Solas quickly shut Cole out, unable to tell him any more in fear that it would reveal who he really was. He was quite sure Cole had some understanding of who he was, but he did not want to solidify this belief for him.

'I need to focus. Where are the remaining relics? How much farther must I venture into the past?'

He closed his eyes once more and fell into a deep slumber. He was quickly faced with another disturbance once he entered the world of memories, dreams, and spirits.

"Someone is here _ma falon_." A spirit whispered as he journeyed into the fade.

"Another mage? Which mage would venture out so far into the past?" Solas asked, curious. "What do they want?"

The spirits soft pink aura washed over him as he turned towards her. She shook her head, unable to answer him.

"All that I know is that she is new here _ma falon_. She has no ill-intentions, just questions."

"Thank you, spirit of peace. I will speak to you later."

The pointy eared elf tilted his head in confusion, as the fade that he was currently accessing was of a certain forgotten moment in ancient elven history.

'Who else remembers?'

The birds chirped around him as he made his way through the greenery. The cheerful chatter of the ancient elves speaking in long lost tongues filled the air.

'Ah… the home of my people.' He thought, looking around for a face that did not belong.

Who he saw made him gasp for breath and hide behind the cart of pelts that an elven woman was selling. Luckily, memories continued as they did for years and were not affected by travelers. She did not notice him.

A familiar slender figure walked towards the small town. She was tiny, yet she held herself with confidence and power. Her dark hair brushed along the top of her shoulder and was tucked behind her pointed ears. Her golden eyes looked about her in wonderment.

Her face was bare.

'Necia.'

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

**Next Chapter: **

_Solas watches curiously, watching as Necia searches in this particular memory for something. She keeps walking through the fade and draws the ancient spirit of memories with her archor. There, he realizes she is trying to learn the original ancient dialect of the elves in order to read an ancient text that he has no knowledge of. He can't help but approach her in the fade to inquire about her curiosity and to satiate his own curiosity._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Maker, the Gods, and Fehn Harellan**

**Chapter Two:** The Spirit of Memories

_Authors Note:_

_I cheated and watched the ending (SolasxInquisitor) before finishing my game. I have some gaps in my knowledge, but am filling them in as I get closer to finishing the game. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!_

* * *

><p>Entering the fade was easier than she had anticipated.<p>

Or perhaps it was because she had a wonderfully talented teacher with a very little patience for mistakes.

"Inquisitor, I need to go to bed. Can you please follow my instructions and envision any fragment of a memory that you want to travel to?"

"I don't know what you are asking me to do." Necia replied, irritation coloring her voice as she tried to adjust to the dreamy quality of the fade. Her head and body felt light. She felt as if she could see everything in detail but that she _couldn't _see anything clearly at the same time. She was having trouble focusing on just about anything in the fade.

"By the Maker… Necia. If you can't focus, you will be fodder for the demons that lurk around here. Your aura is permeating this place."

The dark-haired elf whirled around in frustration, turning to face the tall Orlesian that regarded her with barely hidden annoyance.

"Vivianne. I don't know what I'm doing. That is why you're in the fade with me."

"Oh goodness, you are helpless without my guidance. Is there anything that you can remember from the memory you'd like to visit?"

Necia grunted in response, shaking her head as a strange rush of nausea swept through her.

"I don't know… Solas talked about a memory back in the ancient days in detail before."

"Focus on that." Vivianne instructed, putting a hand on Necia's shoulder to keep her rooted in the fade. "You're having trouble in the Fade because you have no idea what you are looking for. The fade is reflecting your uncertainty. Remember, we cannot stay here too long, or you or I may become an abomination."

Necia squinted, trying to remember a story that Solas had once told her in regards to his travel into the fade.

_"There was a time where we spoke fluently in our true native tongue. We were free and powerful. Magic was everywhere. It was us, it was a part of us."_

She took in a deep breath, feeling a cold weight settle at the pit of her stomach.

_"I once watched a small town, filled with unmarked elves, chattering in their native tongue. The sun was bright and the grass was green. It was a special day. It was grand ceremony in celebration of the gods and the good that they have brought to our people."_

"There you go. Don't worry, I'm right behind you."

Vivienne's soothing voice slowly brought her back to reality. The fade around her had changed.

The sun was bright and hot on her head.

The grass was green.

Necia squinted her golden eyes as a town materialized around her.

The beauty of the Exalted Plains before the ravages of war expanded before her. Tears formed in her eye as the vast expanse of land that was once scorched by violence and fire transformed into a quaint village filled with elves.

'It is so beautiful.'

A rustic dirt path formed under her feet as she recalled how Solas fondly described the naturalistic beauty of the village before its destruction. Blood lotuses and royal elfroot's flourished in the area as unique buildings started to form around her.

"_Era seranna mar, ma falon_, are you lost?"

A deep voice startled Necia as she whirled around.

"I-."

"No I am not _ma falon_, I am here for your festivities."

The male elf, which had seemed as if he was speaking to her walked through her, towards a group of elves who stood near the entrance of the village.

"You are welcome here. You are in luck, today is in celebration of Sylaise."

"Sylaise." Necia muttered under her breath. "The Hearthkeeper."

She slowly circled around the memories who talked amongst themselves, unaware that they had an audience. The younger blonde haired elf with bright green eyes laughed as she adjusted her traveling satchel on her shoulder.

"We are in luck! The festival of the Sylaise is always so much fun!"

"We even bear offerings! It is always nice to hold a pilgrimage to Sylaise's beloved town."

Necia felt a fleeting smile flit across her face as she listened to their happy chatter.

'It is really peaceful here.'

She shielded her eyes from the sun and looked down the streets as little bare-faced elven children ran up and down the street with streamers in their hands and flowers in their hair.

'Where do I start when it comes to finding someone who can help understand ancient elven text?'

A sharp pain interrupted Necia's thoughts. Wincing, she drew up her hand and was startled to see her hands mark glowing eerily.

"What now?" She asked herself out loud, wincing as she tried to drown out the sharp pain. "Why is it hurting now? There is no rift present."

"_Andaran atish'an_."

A wispy voice breathed on the back of her ear.

Necia instinctively raised her hands up in defense as she whirled around, her glowing mark shining in front of her like a beacon.

The voice hissed slightly as a vaguely human like figure materialized out of thin air.

"Please put away the mark."

Necia blinked, lowering her arms slowly as the elves from her memory walked through her to walk to towards the festival.

"What are you?" Necia whispered softly.

"Necia. That is a spirit. Stay away from it, as it may be malevolent."

Vivienne's voice echoed in her head, but Necia waved it away, fascinated by the spirit that slowly solidified into a young elven man.

She had only seen one spirit before. The spirit of wisdom, Solas's friend, had a similar glowing aura like the being that stood before her.

"I am the spirit of memories strange one." The man replied, his body glowing a faint green shade as he brushed the long strands of hair from his face. "You are walking through my domain."

"Ah… a friend of mine has told me of spirits like you. I have heard that you will speak and converse with those who visit the fade."

"If I have a fondness towards the traveler, I do not mind retelling lost stories of the past." The spirit replied with an impish smile. "But my knowledge is my own, and I do not share it as easily as you may like."

"If you keep memories, would you have memories of ancient elven texts?" Necia asked eagerly, stepping towards the spirit.

"I have only approached you due to a strange aura that seems to be emanating from your being. It feels very familiar, yet I cannot understand it. Perhaps if you shared your knowledge on this strange aura with me, I will share what I know in regards to ancient elven texts." The spirit replied, looking at her with avid curiosity.

"I do not have natural magical powers." Necia replied, "But this mark… it gives me power."

The spirit stepped towards her hand and winced as the mark started to pulsate as he came closer.

"The mark. It is painful. But it is magic. I have only seen magic like that once before. I cannot see who gave this to you. This is strange."

The spirit circled her, hesitantly reaching for her hand.

"May I see?"

Necia nodded as the spirit gingerly lifted her wrist to look at her mark.

Warmth emanated from the spirit and soothed the deep ache of the mark that reverberated on her hand with a strange energy.

"Something is blocking me from accessing this passage in time. This mark is distorting the fade. This seems like a key to both lock and unlock something that is beyond my knowledge."

"But don't you have access to all memories throughout time?"

The spirit laughed, his voice sounding like soft rolling thunder before a storm.

"Spirits were created as well. We do not have access to memories that pre-exist our existence. Your mark is ancient magic. It is painful, yet it draws me like a moth to a flame. Tell me one thing about this mark as payment for the knowledge you seek."

"I've gained this mark by touching a figure that was in the fade with me. I traveled without dreaming. I believe she is Andraste, as I am also seen as her herald."

"A Dalish elf is considered to be the herald of Andraste. Yes, I know who you are Inquisitor." The spirit mused. "Do you remember this figures face?"

"No. But she looked as if she was wearing Chantry robes." Necia replied.

"Ah, information that I could not see… that is most informative." The spirit replied with a smile.

"All I told you was that she wore Chantry robes… does that really suffice?"

"Even the vagueness of your description allows me to subtly see the figure that has touched you. I cannot see, but it might be that a stronger power is at work here. With this, I have more knowledge then I have started with."

"Ah, that odd." Necia replied, quirking her eyes as she puzzled over the spirit. "You remind me of someone who I know…with your profound wisdom and strangeness."

The spirit laughed at her remark.

"I am assuming you are talking about Solas. He is a friend of mine who is just as tightly intertwined with the romance and allure of the past."

"Yes. That is the guy." Necia replied dully.

"I can pass knowledge to you, but I suggest you visit your Ancient elf friend, Abelas, for a deeper understanding of the texts you have found." The spirit replied. "Even I have no memories of these ancient scrolls. If you have time, please visit me and relay to me your findings."

The spirit lifted his hand, glowing a faint blue aura as he touched her forehead with his index finger.

"Necia." Vivienna called, worry coloring her voice. "I can't seem to find you in the fade… where are you?"

The sound of elven voices, laughter, and the faint smell of meats, bread, and sweets permeated Necia's senses as the spirits cool touch washed over her like an ice-cold waterfall. Vivienne had warned her not to let a spirit in, lest she become an abomination. She wasn't sure if this is what she had done inadvertently. Her thoughts froze in her hand, as if a mage had cast winters grasp on her thoughts.

It was dark and empty, the noises of the festival fading away as a strange deafening silence overwhelmed her.

Strange voices filled the void.

The voices were sorrowful, joyful, hateful, and loving. She could not understand them at first as strange letters started to flash in her head.

Slowly, but surely, she started to understand the voices that spoke around her. The texts started to make sense as the void suddenly filled with noise.

She gasped as the connection was suddenly cut off. It was as if a switch was turned on.

"We have finished our transaction Inquisitor."

The spirit started to disappear.

"Please come visit your memories again. You seem like an interesting person."

"Spirit of memories!" Necia called as she tried to reorient herself in the fade. The memories around her started to stutter as the fade twisted around her.

"Calm down Inquisitor. The new knowledge you have acquired is twisting the fade around you. Demons will be here shortly if you cannot manage to focus."

The familiar voice was not Vivienne's voice. A throbbing headache was starting to form in Necia's temple.

'It can't be…'

The dark-haired elf whirled around, her memory starting to stabilize, allowing the ancient elves to continue celebrating their festivities.

"Solas."

* * *

><p>In all honesty, Necia envisioned their reunion quite differently. She thought that she would feel triumphant with her achievements and her library of new-found knowledge on the fade during their separation.<p>

But it was far from her expectations.

Seeing Solas made her happy. Her heart beat a little fast and her cheeks felt a little warm from the pleasant surprise, but the feeling was fleeting. Seeing something that you cannot have, no matter how your heart ached for it, grounded her and cut into her like a sharp knife.

"Ah, _ma verhan_, it is curious that you have ventured so far into the fade. I did not think you'd remember this story."

"Vivienne… this isn't a dream right? You didn't knock me out so that you can get some rest instead of guiding me into the fade…right…?"

"Well I never…! Inquisitor, you have very little faith in me."

Vivienne appeared from behind Necia, her eyes sharp as knives as she stared at the figure standing in front of the Inquisitor. Even in the fade the Orlesian mage held an air of dignity and confidence.

"It seems we have an uninvited guest Necia. This is not a dream. We are in the fade, and are accessing memories and echoes of things past. "

"Hello Madame de Fer, it is nice to see you again." Solas said with a wan smile, knowing full well that she disapproved of his sudden appearance.

"My…_my_. The mysterious apostate elf returns. Tell me Solas, how is life treating you knowing full well that you left us with no explanation?"

Vivianne's tone was ice cold, her eyes narrowing as she straightened her back and put herself between Solas and Necia.

"I am taking it that everyone missed my presence? I do make a great and lasting impression with all those that I meet." Solas replied sarcastically, earning him a snort from Necia.

"Lasting impressions? Yes, you have. But… great? I must question that part of your comment. Where were you when we were rebuilding the destruction left behind by Corypheus?"

"You hurt me to the quick Vivienne. It seems as if the inquisition did a wonderful job in rebuilding all that was lost during the war without me."

"Ahem."

Vivienne and Solas both turned to Necia, breaking the rather tense banter between the two mages.

"I have some questions for Solas, and I am sure he has some questions for me. I know you hate him Vivienne…"

The Orlesian mage let out a small huff.

"Hating him is an understatement. I despise him… I do not respect him… I-."

"That is enough from you Vivienne, I believe the inquisitor wants to talk to me. Alone." Solas interrupted Vivienne's small burst of hot anger with a wave of his hand.

"Listen… you little elf man-."

"Vivienne!" Necia yelled.

"Well then. Inquisitor, I shall take my leave. Since you have not been taught how to properly leave the fade, I will wait for you. Please let me know when you are ready to leave."

Vivienne bowed stiffly, looking at Necia rather disapprovingly as she disappeared from the memory.

A brief silence filled the memory that both Necia and Solas stood in. The memory continued to transgress. Sounds of laughter and ancient elven words flowed around them, enveloping both Necia and Solas in a hazy cloud of contentment.

The look on Solas's face reminded her of when he first regarded her with curious eyes in her dreams of Haven before its fall. She remembered their first kiss.

"_Ma verhan_. You surprise me, yet again."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Necia replied with a sigh.

"Why and how did you enter the fade? You are no mage."

The elf started to pace back and forth, his mage robes flapping from his vigorous and restless movements.

"The archor gives me some semblance of magic. I can use it to enter the fade."

The mage elf nodded, stroking his chin with narrowed eyes.

"How curious… and why, may I ask, did you choose this memory out of many?"

Necia blinked and started to nervously chew her lips.

"I… well… I wanted to know more about the orb of destruction and how it came to be."

Solas stopped pacing back and forth.

"Why are you curious?"

Something in his question gave Necia chills down her back. His voice sounded ominous and cold.

"It distressed you. Wasn't that the reason why you left? Something in your past must have had some connection to this orb."

"Necia… no… Inquisitor." He replied, his voice strangely calm and unfeeling as he turned to her. A strange fire burned in his blue eyes, making her fear him.

"Do not pursue this. It will hurt you and disappoint you."

"Oh really?" Necia answered, her lips hardening into a fine line as she drew closer to Solas, her eyes burning with anger.

"What is with all this secrecy? Is there something you don't want me to know?"

Solas laughed, his laughter void of any humor.

"There is so little that you do know _ma verhan._ You will not be able to comprehend it. It will hurt you; eat you away… to know that you have associated yourself with me."

Necia shook her head.

"It's my turn to ask questions Solas."

"What did you ask of the spirit of memories?" Solas prodded, ignoring her statement. "Tell me, so I can beg you to stop doing such foolish-."

"I just want to know how to read and understand our native ancient tongue Solas." Necia interrupted him with a loud sigh. A strange pressure was building up in her chest.

"You are telling me half of the story. You have mentioned you wanted to know more about the orb, which is why you are here. What have you found in relation to this orb that requires you to know and understand the native language of our people?"

"Tell me why you left." Necia countered, knowing that she would not be able to make him stay and answer her questions if she put all her cards on the table. "You at least owe me that much."

"Because I must go on this journey alone." He replied vaguely.

"Don't expect me to answer your questions if you don't answer mine." Necia replied with a cold smile.

She then realized how close they were. In her anger, she had moved closer.

Their faces were close enough for her to feel Solas's breath on her face.

Solas's cold anger seemed to die and soften as he also realized their closeness.

"I am looking for something lost and forgotten. I do not know if it exists, as many things of our past have been destroyed. The burden that I carry is heavy and is meant for one person alone to carry."

Solas hesitantly raised a hand and touched the space on Necia's face where the vallisalin used to be. A gentle smile graced his face as he smoothed back a small strand of hair that loosened itself from the braid that wrapped around Necia's head. He then let his fingers trail down her loose hair that ended right above her shoulders. Slowly, he backed away.

"I knew better than to involve you in my own selfish desires, but I did not want to lose you. We must forget what has been between us. Please, I beg you not to pursue your sudden interest in the orb. You will know, in due time."

"That is not good enough." Necia whispered. His touch seared into her heart, nearly breaking open the padlocks that she had placed there to prevent herself from breaking apart. "I need to know. No. I will not stand idly by, not understanding."

"So please, tell me why you are trying to learn our ancient language? Did you find a text that I was not aware of?"

"No." Necia lied.

"You are lying." Solas answered his face stony in disapproval.

"Vivienne…. I need to leave." Necia yelled. She started to back away, feeling the memory distort around her.

"Necia!"

Solas yelled out her name in frustration as Vivienne appeared behind the inquisitor.

"You do not know what you are involving yourself in!"

"Get me out of here Vivienne." Necia said quietly, ignoring Solas's outcry.

"Close your eyes Necia, and focus on exiting the fade and returning to your body. Goodness, I am exhausted. Did you know that it's already noon back in the real world? I didn't get an ounce of sleep, thanks to you Inquisitor."

* * *

><p>"Damn that stubborn and unnaturally inquisitive little vixen!" Solas yelled in frustration as he jolted himself awake. Two rams that were grazing on the elfroot that grew around his perch let out a startled cry before they quickly trotted away.<p>

"What is she doing there?" He yelled out to the afternoon sun.

Of course, there was no answer.

"I must enter the fade and search for more recent memories… perhaps I can see what she was looking at." Solas muttered to himself as he got up to stretch and replenish his body with food and water.

Despite his initial anger, he had to admit that it felt great to see Necia again. She was a bit older, but she had managed to gracefully age into her looks. In fact, she seemed to be even more pleasing to the eye than she had been before.

She also surprised him. He knew she was different… a true scholar and a seeker of truth and answers. It really should not have surprised him to see that she had learned how to travel through the fade. However, he was afraid that she would learn of his true identity once she became more adept and maneuvering around time and space.

'She is a loose end. I typically would kill loose ends, but this one… is a bit more complicated.'

He sighed as he wolfed down his simple portion of bread and cheese. He did not realize how hungry he had become while spending many hours in the fade.

'At least I don't feel so alone.' He thought to himself. 'But it does not mean that I should be celebrating the fact that the inquisitor has managed to learn how to travel through time so well. I really should not have told her stories from ancient elven times.'

'I should speak to the spirit of memories to see what he has told her. Perhaps I can figure out what she is up to before she implements it.'

Solas rubbed his head in frustration.

For the first time in years, Solas felt a little weary of entering the fade.

* * *

><p>"That was dangerous Vivienne!"<p>

A loud abrasive voice shattered the peaceful morning air, which jolted Necia out of her sleep.

"It was a favor. I believe in the Inquisitor. Besides, she had my help."

"I do not often agree with Cullen, but this was foolish. What if she became an abomination? Our Templars were sleeping! You should have at least warned us-."

Cassandra and Cullen's voice echoed through Skyhold, eliciting a groan of disapproval from the tired elf.

"What is this racket?" Necia demanded as she hurried down the stairs. She thrust her arms into her coat and hurried to button it up, covering her simple linen nightgown.

"Inquisitor! Thank the Maker you are okay!" Cassandra said with a sigh before she turned back to Vivienne with disapproving eyes.

"I'm surprised. You typically are all rules and no flexibility. Why did you go against your vows and beliefs now?"

Vivienne looked relatively calm. The only feature that gave away her anger was her eyes.

"The Inquisitor asked me as a friend, and I obliged. I do owe her much."

The handsome blonde haired Templar pounded his fist on the wooden desk across from Vivienne.

"She could've become an abomination. We didn't even have the right safety regulations enacted to prevent an abomination from spawning."

"You are right. I am sorry." Vivienne replied shortly, looking away from Cullen's angry eyes.

"It was my fault. I didn't want to make it such a big deal. I failed to keep the safety of everyone else in mind. I am sorry that I was selfish. Please do not yell at Vivienne."

"Well… please don't do such reckless things again." Cullen muttered, unable to stay angry. "It would be a terrible waste to lose you, on top of everything else we have lost to this war."

"We have a long way to go before everything is back in order. Please be mindful about your safety. Please don't make me regret letting Cole give you those scrolls."

Cassandra sighed, running her calloused hands through her short black hair.

"I am sorry for losing my temper at you, Vivienne. I understand that we all owe the Inquisitor a lot. It is only natural that you would want to help her when she asks."

"No. I am sorry for breaking rules and regulations. I allowed the Inquisitor to be in harm's way." Vivienne bowed her proud head. "It shall not happen again."

"Let's not talk about this again. Next time I go into the fade, I'll ask both Vivienne and Dorien to accompany me, with Cullen and some Templars at bay." Necia said quickly, gently laying a hand on the Orlesian mage's arm.

"Where is Dorien by the way? Shouldn't he be back from his mission by now? Sera and Iron Bull went with him…"

"He should be on his way. Lelianna has received word on their safe return." Cullen replied, noting the panicked note in Necia's voice.

Necia shook her head, shaking the webs of sleep from her head.

"Going into the fade is a lot more tiring than I thought… and my mark… it aches."

"I should take a look at that." Vivienne replied primly, recovering from her hour of humbleness just seconds before. "It would be terrible if the mark starts to spread again. We don't have Solas here to tend to it this time."

"_Ah-_." Cassandra squeaked out, nervously looking at the Inquisitor to gauge her reaction. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Necia looked rather uninterested and unprovoked by the mention of that name.

"Well. I actually need to look for the ancient elves… Abelas to be exact. It might not be a happy welcome, but I have some questions for him."

* * *

><p>"Necia! My dear friend!"<p>

A flamboyant yet handsome young man with an impeccable moustache made his way into the large doors in the main hall. He enveloped the small elf in a warm hug.

"I heard that Vivienne broke some rules! I'd have never expected to hear that she ate her own words… my my, what I would have given to see that!"

"Dorien, she was helping me… since you weren't here."

"I am sure she felt sorry for you. You were all work and no play… I am surprised you're out of bed and walking around at this hour! What are you wearing? It looks horrendous, we must fix that."

The talkative Tevintar noble grasped the Inquisitor's small knobby elbow firmly and dragged her towards her room.

"Oh Dorien, you are quite selfish, hogging the Inquisitor all to yourself like that! Nobles are so selfish!"

Two thin arms wrapped their way around Necia's neck and squeezed tightly in a friendly embrace.

"You two have a lot of energy for two people coming back from a fight with the apostate." Necia wheezed, struggling to breath between Sera and Doriens tug-of-war.

"Iron Bull did most of the work." Sera replied airily. "It was an easy job! We recovered some of the villager's valuables…"

"Heard you got Cassandra and Cullen angry… _simultaneously_. Is it scary to have both a Templar and Seeker mad at you at the same time?" Dorien asked with a snicker.

"You know… they're being serious. They care for me, and I understand their concern." Necia replied, stealthily slipping out of both their grasps.

"I heard you are looking for the ancient elves. I thought I could ask if we can tag along! After all, Cassandra, Vivienne, and Varric had you last time when you went to chase down the rogue Templars!"

"Hmmm… I thought you hated elves Sera."

"Yuck. They are yucky, but when it comes down to it, I do miss the exciting adventure we used to have!" Sera replied. She combed her gloved hands through her sloppily cut short blonde hair. "I also like looking at you, since you're single and all. Pity you like men."

"Pity she isn't a man. I would love to date a man version of her." Dorien said jokingly, earning him a slap on the back of his head from Necia.

"Well, it is nice to know that I am popular." Necia said sullenly. "I really need a drink. Let me guess, Iron Bull is drinking at the tavern?"

"As always." Sera and Dorien replied in unison.

Both Sera and Dorien watch Necia walk away, their smiled dropping into worried frowns.

"Is she still chasing after that egg-headed elf?" Dorien asked Sera, his eyebrows furrowed in disapproval. "She has been unnaturally interested in rifts and elven artifacts lately."

"Probably. Where's his elven glory now?" Sera said rather sullenly as she picked lint from her armor in boredom. "If I ever see that stick-in-the-arse elf man again, I will have to give him a firm boot in the rear end."

**To be continued….**

_Necia sets out to look for Abelas and ventures back into the fade, in hopes of speaking to Solas again. Instead of meeting Solas, she finds herself meeting a different being named Ar'Neamhni._


End file.
